This invention relates to a plastic air duct which is integrated onto a rear headliner surface to provide the required air flow passages.
In modern vehicles, headliners are typically placed in the vehicle to provide a ceiling covering. More recently, and in particular in larger vehicles such as minivans, air flow vents are mounted through the headliner to deliver air into the cab of the vehicle. Typically, the air flow vents have been provided with air flow from the air circulation system of the vehicle through passages formed between flow distribution members and the ceiling of the vehicle.
More recently, headliners have been manufactured wherein a separate lamina of headliner material is placed onto the rear headliner surface. The flow passages are formed within the separate lamina of headliner material.
Since the lamina is formed of headliner material, it has been somewhat difficult to provide the airflow duct with tight corners, or small air distribution structures such as vanes, or the like. Moreover, the use of the headliner material results in relatively thick duct, increasing both the weight and expense.
It is thus an object of this invention to propose a method for providing an air duct above a headliner which is lighter in weight and less expensive.